


无脑甜饼第五弹

by mimilittleblack



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilittleblack/pseuds/mimilittleblack





	无脑甜饼第五弹

（先说好，是辆假车）

 

   
堂本刚想去酒店约炮。  
   
但他不想告诉堂本光一。因为他们第一次做的时候光一曾经暗示想去有山顶温泉的地方，刚噘着嘴生了半天的气说不带他去自己家就是没有认真对待两个人的关系去酒店算怎么回事付钱就能进的地方一点意义都没有。光一傻眼，立刻跪下认错，主动交出了家里的备用钥匙。要是现在反口说想去酒店，至少会被笑三个星期吧。  
   
唔…… 想试试新鲜花样嘛，想看看光一在陌生的地方做的时候脸上会是什么表情嘛，光一扯着自己那绺粉红发尾，不自觉微微嘟了嘟嘴。  
   
驾驶座上的光一仿佛太阳穴长了眼睛，立刻问，“怎么了吱哟？”  
   
“没什么啊，你专心开车。”  
   
光一笑笑。肯定不对，这么正经的回答，吱哟心里肯定有事。他不再追问，但还是趁着红灯的机会伸手揽过相方的脑袋叭叽亲了一大口，“我在呢。”  
   
就是因为你在啊，堂本刚内心悄悄哀怨地叹了口气，把腿缩在椅子上，抱着膝盖，一副小可怜的样子。你当初为什么要这么快就服软嘛，你就不能强硬些嘛，如果我非不肯去温泉旅店，你把我打晕直接塞车里带过去不行嘛，为什么老要顺着我，平时对别人这么凶，我偶尔也想被凶啊！  
   
堂本光一的耳朵并没有发烫，所以他完全不知道相方正在心里小声抱怨他不够强硬不够大男子主义。如果他知道的话，一定会宁可松开方向盘也要揪住堂本刚的领子按在膝盖上狠狠打一顿屁股。当然，打完之后负责安慰上药买甜食的也是他。  
   
堂本刚下巴搁在膝盖上，转过脸看着相方的侧脸。真TM好看，这么精致的线条出现在男性脸上居然这么赏心悦目，没有半点女气，反而处处透出令人不敢亲近的冷冽，特别是眼睛，细长锐利，因为专心看着前方路面而透出认真的光。加上今天因为工作穿了正装，堂本光一整个人简直在发光。堂本刚忍不住伸手摸了摸光一的眼角，这男人是我的，而我也是他的。真好。  
   
光一感受着相方的手指，脸上不自觉露出了温柔的表情，眼神不再那么锋利，嘴角也稍微放松了一些。他继续在心里盘算怎么让刚把实话吐出来。一礼拜不上床？先忍不住的是自己吧。一礼拜不给甜食吃？心疼。打屁股打到说出来？只怕打到最后又是上床的结局。冷暴力？对方更加固执。循循善诱？我还是比较想打他屁股。光一有些微头痛，每次堂本刚执拗起来，基本都是在跟他自己较劲，刚不愿意让自己跟着犯难，总是等到事情解决后才肯说出来。算了，如果真不想说，就随他去吧，总之他知道我爱他就是了。  
   
堂本光一想着想着，眼神不敢离开路面，左手却伸了过去想戳戳相方的脸。  
   
然后他的食指就被堂本刚含在了嘴里，温润湿滑的舌头极其灵活地一舔一吮，随即放开。  
   
光一浑身一个激灵倒吸一口冷气，手里一抖，终究靠着多年赛车手素质硬是活活单手稳住了方向盘。这时他的大脑反应过来了，各种触感，轰的一声，像烟花一样在他大脑里绚烂炸开，烧得堂本光一整个脸发烫。  
   
“说了好好开车，不要分心。”堂本刚冷静的声音在耳边响起。光一不禁快速转头看了一眼，刚才还肆无忌惮挑逗自己的相方，如今一脸正经直视前方。他不禁心里默默夸了一句：J家堂本刚，戏好活也强。  
   
堂本光一于是没有注意到相方微翘的嘴角。一旦堂本刚露出这样的表情，铁定是在打什么坏主意。  
   
不久车子就到了六本木，一路盘旋入库后，两人坐电梯上了楼，光一走在前面，低头找钥匙，刚则忽然想起什么似的，抬头看了眼拐角消防楼梯间，放慢了脚步。门上嵌着格子的玻璃窗一片漆黑，灯没有亮。  
   
“请问……”   
光一忽然听见刚的声音，啊？什么请问？他回过头。  
   
“请问……堂本光一先生住这里吗？”   
于是堂本光一看到了一个一脸礼貌微笑言辞恳切的堂本刚。  
   
堂本光一首先选择沉默。有这么一个成天思绪不着边际满嘴跑火车的相方，光一也早就磨炼出了随时候场的技能，他唯一需要做的判断一下刚的目的。  
   
“你找堂本光一有事？” 堂本光一想了想，决定赶紧先演下去再说。  
   
“嗯啊，我是他弟，今天从老家过来看看我哥，妈还让我给他捎了俩鸡蛋。”   
   
“……鸡、鸡蛋？”  
   
“是啊，新鲜鸡蛋，我妈攒了一礼拜呢。”  
   
光一内心咆哮，你看你这一身领子敞这么大的休闲装打扮，送个鬼的鸡蛋啊！他边想着怎么接话，边仔细观察相方的表情，刚你为什么老往那个方向看？  
   
光一顺着刚的视线看过去，是每层都有的应急楼梯，怎么？要过去吗？于是他开口说，“堂本光一住楼上，来，看你长这么好看，我带你去吧。”  
   
刚露出一个腼腆的笑容，跟了过来。两个人趁四下无人，打开楼梯间的门，一猫腰钻了进去。  
   
门关上后，依然一片漆黑，刚轻轻咳嗽一声，下一层的灯隐隐亮起，这层依然没有任何动静，灯果然是坏了。刚拉拉光一的手，说，“你们这里的灯咋不亮呢，碰到个坏人劫色多危险啊。”  
光一刚想说这楼坏人进不来而且这灯昨天还是好的，他心里一动，及时打住，哦，吱哟，你打的这个主意啊。  
   
刚借着走廊的余光找到了楼梯扶手，扶着扶手跟着光一向上一层走去。走到楼梯平台，上下走廊透进来的光都已经消失，伸手不见五指。  
   
在黑暗中，刚隐约有些紧张。他不自觉伸手，想去拉光一，可是那个位置上没有人，他摸了个空。刚不是个怕黑的人，他也就是恐高而已，可是发现光一的位置和自己的认知存在误差之后，他忽然产生了一种无依无靠被黑暗全然包围的恐惧感，黑暗似乎有了意识，不怀好意地窥视着他。刚有些战栗，不知道危险会从哪个方向袭来。  
   
忽然毫无任何预兆的，一只手捂上了他的嘴。  
   
“唔……” 刚下意识地惊呼起来，上一层的灯似乎亮了，透过隐隐的光线他发现面前居然站着个人，刚下意识浑身绷紧，但紧接着鼻边熟悉的香水味和皮肤触感让他略微放松下来，这是光一的手。  
   
光一捂住刚的嘴，另一只手握住他的腰，用自己的身体把刚顶在墙边。刚顺势双手反撑在墙上。  
   
“不许叫！” 光一的声音压得很低，带着凶狠的威胁和警告，“乖乖听话，让我舒服了就放你走。”  
   
刚的身体想要挣扎，但才一动弹，光一就把他顶得更紧。刚微微喘息着，被光一强迫让他觉得莫名兴奋。  
   
“也不许动，再动弄死你！”灯光还没有熄灭，光一握力57公斤的手压在他脸上，哪怕看不清，他都能想起指关节的形状和修得短短的指甲，进而想起了那关节分明的手指曾经怎样对待自己的身体。这时灯终于又灭了，刚开始更剧烈的挣扎，企图掰开光一捂住他嘴的手。  
   
光一没有让他的期待落空，他继续用下半身压住刚的身体，野蛮地抓住刚的双手，牢牢扣在头顶的墙上，然后捏住刚的下巴，逼他张嘴，舌头狠狠顶了进去。记忆里，除了两人初次急切而激动的亲吻，刚不记得有遭受过如此粗暴的对待，他喜欢，因为那是光一。  
   
这个吻的时间不长，他还没有来得及充分享受光一，两人的距离就被拉开了。刚舔了舔嘴角，漆黑的空间里只听得见自己凌乱急促的呼吸，他的欲望渐渐膨胀。  
   
忽然，光一的腿伸过来紧紧夹住刚的下半身，双手抓住刚上衣的下摆，迅速往上一拉，把套头衫翻到刚的背后，两只胳膊依然卡在衣服袖子里，随即他把刚的双手转到背后，单手扣住，停住了所有动作。  
   
等待永远那么折磨人，刚的双手被扣在腰后，胸腹被迫微微抬起裸露在黑暗微凉的空气中，敏感度似乎放大了一万倍，任何一点小小的气流都会激发皮肤上一阵战栗，这样屈辱的姿势让他不禁微微颤抖，光一在等什么？光一想干什么？他会怎么上我？  
   
忽然，有温热湿软的东西擦过刚的腰腹。这一下猝不及防，刚那高度绷紧的神经一下子炸了开来，喉咙里发出一声黏腻婉转的呻吟。上层的应急灯立刻又亮了，光一半蹲的身影隐隐浮现出来。  
   
“说了不许叫！真碍事！” 光一低低地训斥道，顺手扯下领口的丝巾，塞进了刚的嘴里。这是用来装饰正装的领巾，市值9万日元，轻柔透气，尝起来略带凉意。  
   
双手已经失去自由，嘴里又被堵上，刚越发颤抖起来，他希望光一动作更粗暴一些。  
   
灯又灭了，两人再度陷入黑暗，光一舔上刚的肚脐，舌尖在方寸之地一圈一圈缓慢打转，随着自己的心意往左或是往右，间或偷袭一下腰间肌肤，或是往深处一钻。刚觉得被舔的地方越来越热，仿佛光一用舌头在那里放了一把火，烧得自己想叫出来，可嘴里的丝巾又把声音堵了回去，在身体里回荡不已，激发出一层一层互相撞击的欲望。他意识到自己随着光一舌头的动作在摆动身体，幸亏黑暗里对方看不见自己的表情，他想，这太羞耻了。  
   
忽然光一的舌头离开了他的身体，失去耐心似的抓住刚手腕的手用力把他整个人一下反转过来按在墙上，随即一个身体狠狠压在了刚的背后，另一只手不由分说摸上他还在发热的胸口。刚略略有些不满那个顶着自己臀部上下磨蹭的物体，扭着腿想要面朝光一。小小的反抗激发了光一粗暴的回应，他一条腿插进刚两腿之间，用胯部紧紧卡住刚不听话的下半身，把刚的手直接举过头顶，依然只用一只手就牢牢扣在墙上，右手沿着刚的脖子摸到他嘴里，扯出丝巾，捏着下巴逼他转过来吻自己。  
   
这次的吻带着十足匪气，光一毫不怜惜地啃咬着刚的嘴唇，霸道地想要席卷一切。刚恍惚间觉得自己的舌头被拉疼了，他挣扎着轻哼了两声，可是这带着讨好意味的求饶却似乎刺激了对方的欲望，虽然吮吸的力度变轻了，可是征服的意味更加浓烈，刚只觉得自己每一寸都被细细舔过，都沾染上了光一的味道。  
   
慢慢地，本来捏住刚下巴的手往下蹭去，动作刻意带了力度，从脖颈一直摩挲到小腹，稍稍停留，随即探入了裤腰。  
   
“唔……” 被握住的一刹那，刚似乎从臣服的吻里回过神来，他牢牢记得征服者的警告，不要叫。他低低喘着气，姿势没有变，双腿分开，双手被扣在头顶的墙上，被控制被禁锢的感觉，真好。  
   
光一的动作依然慢条斯理中带着理所当然的霸道，他认真地服务着自己手中的俘虏，忽然冷不防一口咬在刚的肩头。沉迷于陌生快感里的刚被这一口搞得险些克制不住自己，酥酥麻麻的轻微痛感像小虫子一样直往下身钻，两下里一撞，刚觉得自己快要爆炸。  
   
这时光一又停了下来，迷迷糊糊的刚本能地想回头找他，却感到自己的手被松开，随即身体又被扳过来面朝光一，被拉着往前走了两步。然后，有两只手按住他的肩，示意他跪下。刚乖乖照做，听着黑暗中传来解开皮带扣的金属碰撞声和拉开拉链的兹拉声，刚内心不由自主又兴奋起来，皮肤上泛出一阵阵热度。突然，有一只手拽住他的头发往某个方向拉，在刚的脸碰到某样昂扬的物体时，他被那滚烫一激，不由自主避了避，那只手立刻按住他的头往那里压，刚被这个动作迷得一阵酥软，主动张开嘴，迎了上去。  
   
刚的动作在黑暗中有些笨拙，无法掌握角度让他的牙齿总是不免会磕碰到光一。每次不小心总是带来那只手略带惩罚的拉拽，这让刚愈加兴奋。  
   
忽然，不知哪处走廊传来一阵轻微脚步声。刚一个激灵，全身僵硬。光一的手也是一滞，但随即他发现了刚的害怕，转而轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，似乎在安慰他不用担心。  
   
那阵脚步随着远处的关门声消失了。连灯光都没有被激发，刚悬在喉咙口的心终于放了回去。危机过去之后，暂时退潮的快感更加汹涌地卷土重来，加上意识到这里随时会被人发现的紧迫感，刚的动作前所未有的激烈，带着亡命徒一般的狂欢意味。光一只觉得自己身处深夜的大海之中，时而被海浪温柔包围，时而被急流裹挟舔舐，在黑暗中，他射在了刚的嘴里。  
   
刚皱了皱鼻子，扶着光一的身体站了起来，凭借记忆中的位置准确吻上光一的嘴唇，两个人分享着共同的味道，这个吻不再霸道凌厉，它温柔缱绻，缠缠绵绵。  
   
“请问这位先生，你舒服了吗？”刚趴在光一耳边，轻轻问道。  
   
“舒服，我很满意。”光一也轻轻回答道。  
   
“那么，可以带我去堂本光一家吗？我还要给他送鸡蛋呢。”  
   
“我刚摸了个遍，你哪里带鸡蛋了。”  
   
“唔……这样吧，你先带我去你家，我给你看。”  
   
随着一阵轻笑，堂本光一打横抱起了堂本刚，往肩上一抗，向自己家走去。堂本刚从背后轻轻搂住光一的腰，看不到光一的表情是有些可惜，不过……好像比去酒店更刺激呢……  
 


End file.
